


Pudding

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [1]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some partners aren't often apart...





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> From 0tp. 'How about dessert?'

Pausing, Tweedledee looked once up the hallway and once down before very slowly meeting Dextera's crimson gaze.

"Very funny," Dextera said flatly.

"What?" Tweedledee questioned. "I really don't think I've ever seen you without Sinistra."

"It happens," Dextera replied, his tone still a little on the flat side. "Our last mission got a little... messy and we both had to have a complete physical exam."

Tweedledee nodded. That would explain Dextera was lingering in this particular part of the building. She'd just had to go physically deliver something down the hall and had ended up talking shop with a programmer for... longer than anticipated.

She'd been through enough exams over the years to know it wasn't anything to worry about. Exams happened. Sometimes they were as normal as a debriefing and full report. If Dextera had been given an all-clear already, though, while Sinistra hadn't...

"I'm sure he's fine," Tweedledee said softly. "It's all just routine and policy."

"I know."

"I was going to try that new little cafe downstairs," Tweedledee continued. She understood. She really understood, but... Dextera could at least sit down somewhere. He could go eat. It would be okay.

"Already ate," Dextera said quickly, anticipating her question. She didn't believe him.

With her best smile, she reached for his arm. He'd be quite the escort!

"How about dessert?" she questioned. "And you can't say 'no'."

Only barely masking a sigh, Dextera nodded.

"That would be okay," he said as he tucked a hand over hers for just a moment.

"Dessert is better than 'okay'," Tweedledee corrected, giving him another smile. "And if it's good, you can surprise Sinistra with a treat later."

That finally got a smile on Dextera's face as they started walking. Tweedledee couldn't fully hide her amusement. After all, she knew well-enough that the way to one partner was always via the other.

And their pudding was amazing.


End file.
